The lost hope
by Firestarmlp
Summary: Galene Star was asked to join the Young Justice, by taking the name Seastar she helps the world in the shadows. Soon after she joins all of her secrets are revealed and trust is lost. Will she ever learn to trust again? or will she lose more in this war than in any other? (Nico/OC. Percy/Annabeth. Robin/Zatanna. Superboy/Miss Martian.) I am ignoring the second season.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Happy Harbor **

**January 2**

Running. That is what I am good at. Running from my past or from the horrors that is following me. But now I have to stop running and face my past, my heritage of being the daughter of the sea. Yes, my father is Poseidon, and Percy Jackson is my half brother. Let me start at the beginning. It was after new years. I was visiting my mom who lives in Happy harbor. This is where I started to run. "Mom, I am home!" I yelled. Then I looked at the mess. The living room looked like someone broke in and was tearing the place up. Then I heard the scream. It came from my room. I grabbed the necklace that my brother gave me for my 14th birthday. I twisted it and it became a celestial bronze sword with a trident on it, to show my fathers idented. I ran to my room and what I found was My old not so much friend Dr. Thorn beating up my mom and yelling "Where is she? Where is your daughter." My sea green eyes blazed. _No one is going to hurt my mom!_ I thought as I swung my sword and hit the manticore. He screamed and vaporized to yellow dust. My mom though was in worst shape. Her breathing labored and growing weaker with every breath. "Mom," I ran to her side and pulled her in my lap. " Mom, hold on I'll heal you." I concentrated on the water in my room, and pulled it to me. One of my powers to heal someone with water. It comes in use during or after a battle. Finally I got the tugging sensation in my gut and on my dresser a ball of water flew towards me and hit my mom. I put my hands on my mom and as I was healing her I grew concerned. I could not heal the venom in her veins only slow it down and could only dull the pain. Tears swelled to my eyes. " Mom, I can't heal you. I can't…" Tears fell and hit my moms dieing face. She looked at me and with a shaky voice said " Galene, do not blame yourself. It was not your fault. Do something for me. Tell me about your summer life in New York. Please I want to know." I sadly smiled.

"Ok mom, Do you know the greek and roman myths. Well they are real, and you fell in love with Poseidon, God of the sea. Remember when I disappeared for a two years. I found my father. He is so kind and gentle. That is where I get my sea green eyes from. I also have a half brother called Percy Jackson. He is so amazing. He went thru Tartarus/ hell it self to save his girlfriend. His girlfriend or you might call them soul mates is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. The wisdom goddess. Then there is Nico di Angelo." I blushed a little at the memory. My mom eyes widen.

"You like him. Don't you, this Nico."My mom said with a faint smile on her lips. I nodded. " Yes, but he has so much sadness in him. Physically he is fourteen, but mentally he is about seventy years older than me. He was born during world war 2. He got place in a hotel where time stands still and there is the fact that he is the son of Hades, but I like him. Then there is Jason Grace. The son of Zeus/ Jupiter. You see he is roman, but then Hera queen of the gods decided to pluck up Percy and put him to sleep for 8 months and have Jason visit the greeks. He is a natural leader. His girlfriend is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and Tristan McLean the famous actor. She has the power to charmspeak, you can say that she has a silver tongue. There is also Frank Zhang. He is currently the co leader of new rome. He is the son of Mars. Ares roman from. He is also a descent of Poseidon. He can turn into any animal. He also has a girlfriend."

"What is with all of the couples. You shouldn't date before college." My mom said after I moved her to my bed so she be comfortable. I chuckled the tears in my eyes not there. " I know mom. But demigods, that is what we call ourselves, have dangerous lives. If we are lucky we can live to 24 years or older. most of the time we die young, so we live life to the max. That is why there are couples." I told her sitting on the side of the bed.

"Oh. Ok who's Frank's girl?" my mom ask silently pleading to get on with the story. " Hazel Levesque. Daughter of Pluto, Hades roman form, Nico's half sister. She can control the gems and minerals of the earth. She is a second timer. That means that she died in Alaska in the year 1942. Nico gave her a second life. She can also control the Mist. Which is the magic that separates the moral world from the world of the gods. There is Renya daughter of Bellona. She is the roman goddess of war and protecting the homeland." I stopped my face sullen when I realised who is next. " Finally out of all of my friends this one is the most sadness, because he is the one you are probably going to meet when you die. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and the most recent child that has control over fire. During the second giant war Gaea rose and was going to kill all of us when Him and his metal dragon stopped that. In a fiery comet he sacrificed himself so that we could live. And that is all of my friends. Mom… MOM… MOM! Awake up mom Please." Tears fell freely and I could not stop them. My mom's grey blue eyes were lifeless and dull. Without the spark in them. Slowly I put my hand on her head and closed her eyes for the last time. I sat next to her in a silent vigil, till the doorbell rang. Slowly I got up and dried my eyes.I turned and looked in the mirror that was hanging on my wall. I still had my sword in my hand so I twisted my hilt and put on the sword/ necklace and went to get the door. On the other side was my Teacher Chiron and next to him was _Batman, Superman, and Martian Manhunter. What are they doing here?_ I thought. "Come in." I said forcing my sorrow down and putting a steel wall up to block the pain. Chiron wheeled in first. Then came in Batman, Superman and finally Wonder Woman.

"What Happen here child?" Chiron said surprised at the mess in the living room.

"A break in. So what is going on?" I said cleaning up so Chiron could wheel in the living room.

"Well, we want you to join the Justice league." Batman said. I was shocked.

" You want _me _to join the Justice League. Why?" I asked curieuse.

"Because you are the only one that does not have anything that will hold you down. Plus we are seeing an increase of monster activated that we need the Leagues help. We are putting you under cover in the League so that if a monster attack happens the league and the two camps can work together for the world." Chiron said.

"We already have a team of young adults that are closer to your age. You will be with them." Superman added. I closed my eyes in thought.

"My brother, will he know where I am?" I asked. I reopened my eyes.

"He will not know where you are, but you will be able to Iris message him." Chiron said. I nodded.

"Ok, I'll do it." I said. "Under one condition, I will not tell anyone my secret identity. Ok at least till I am ready." All of the adults nodded. " Let me pack a bag and I'll be ready to go." I walk toward my room when I heard my name being called. "Amanda, what will your name be then." Martian Manhunter asked. I thought for a moment and smiled. "Seastar. Is that ok?" Wonder Woman nodded I turn and went in to my room. From underneath my bed I brought out my duffel bag that I stuffed with tee shirts and skinny jeans. I then brought out my bow and quiver and put it in the duffel bag as well. I then zipped it up and walked out. All of the Adults were waiting for me at the front door.

"Galene may I talk to you for a minute?" Chiron said before I walked out .

"Sure." We went out of ear shot and I asked " what is it Chiron?"

"Child you can't tell anyone about your father. At least till after the battle with the "

"Ok, I will."

"Also no hero is good without one of these." He holds up a sea green mask. "Here put this on." I put on the mask. I saw my red short hair turn black a long. Then my clothes shimmered. I was suddenly wearing a sea green uniform with a blue cape.

"Thank you Chiron. I have to go." I ran out of the door and into the night knowing not what awaited me.

**Ok this is my second fanfic so go easy. And I love reviews, and this is more of a ****prologue. Galene is a short haired redhead with sea green eyes. Her hair comes to her neck. She is the half sister to Percy. When she has her mask on she has raven black hair that is to the middle of her back. It is so Our favorite Boy Wonder won't find out who our hero is. I am so devise. I do not own Young Justice or Percy Jackson. PLEASE REVIEW. And Yes I change the name because of that Galene is calm seas in greek. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mount justice**

**Robin**

"Resense Batman A02, Superman A01,Martian Manhunter A03. Recinses Seastar B10" I was in the training room when my mentor and the two others followed by a Girl in a sea green costume and raven colored hair just like mined.

"Robin, Where are the others?" Batman asked me.

"Eating. Meagan made cookies." I replied, hiding I snicker.

"Tell them to get here now. I have an announcement."

"Ok." I pressed the button for the inter come. "hey KF ,Superboy ,Miss Martian , Artemis, Aqualad and Zatanna, Come to the training room Batman has an announcement for us." I lifted my finger " They are on there way." I said. To prove my point Kid Flash raced in with Superboy and Miss M right behind him. Aqualad Zatanna and Artemis showed up last.

What is the problem Batman?" Aqualad asked.

"The team has a new team member. I expect you to treat her nicely." Batman said.

"_New team member_" I thought.

"Martian Manhunter, Superman and I have some businesses to take care of on the Watchtower." He and the other adults turned and Zeta Tubes to the girl was left alone and now I saw that she had a sea green mask on that was like mine. Completely hid her eyes.

"Hello my name is Seastar. You must be the team that Superman told me about."

"Yes, My name is Robin. This is Kid Flash." Pointing to Wally who runs up to her and says with his I think you are cute voice," But you may call me Wally." Everyone groans. She smiled and as she shook his hand Judo flipped him on the ground and put an arm on his vocal cords.

"Never Flirt with me again, or I swear you will lose more that your ego." Seastar snarled. her expression murders, but there was a sadness to it. Like this had a bad memory to it. She got off of him and he wasted no time running to the far side of the room. We all laughed. Artemis walked to the new girl with a smile plastered on her face.

"Nice, Thank you for taking Wally down a few notches. He needed it." Seastar smiled. "I bet. Don't worry I only Judo flip people who piss me off or bad guys."Seastar extended her hand. Artemis took her hand and they shook.

"And finally Superboy, Aqualad, Miss. Martian, and Zatanna." I finished. Seastar nodded her head to the others.

"Who are you? And what are your powers?" Aqualad asked.  
>" I wish not to tell my name till you guys trust me. For my powers…" Her grin widens. "Do you have a pool?"<p>

"A weird request, but yes we do. Follow me." Aqualad and all of the rest including me turned and walked toward the pool.

As we got to the pool, I could visibly see Seastar strained and get more animated. I looked over her costume the more I was surprised. Her mask seemed to be pulsing. "_Ok her mask must be magic. Or electronic. Ethear way it will be a challenge to figure out her identity. I love a challenge._" I thought as we stopped at the pool edge.

Artemis

"Ok I'll need someone to time me." Seastar said pulling a stopwatch from nowhere.

"I'll do it." Robin said, taking the stopwatch. Seastar then jumped in the pool with all of her bags as well. The longer the stopwatch when the more I got concerned. She has been in there for over 15 minutes without air. I was about to tell Aqualad to jump in a get her when she walked out of the pool dry as a bone. My eyes widen and Robin stopped the stopwatch. I saw that her hands was behind her back. Her smile was lopsided and I knew Wally was in trouble.

"How are you dry?" Aqualad ask Seastar. She laughed.

"It is part of my powers. I can't get wet, unless I want to get wet. I can control water and I am also a very good swordsman. I am also a varly decent Archer." Seastar said montone. I perked up at that.

"How good are you at the bow and arrow?" I said wondering if I was getting replaced. Her eyes widen.

"Don't worry. I am not replacing you. I am just saying my abilities. Here let me show you." She brought out her hands from her back and in her hands was a bow and an arrow made out of water. She pulled back the bowstring. The arrow flew at hit Robin in the face instantly soaking him thru. Everyone laughed at him, his face was one of shock. He gave Seastar a legendary 'bat-glare'. Everyone stopped laughing but Seastar who grinned. All of the glare was on her, but she didn't even flinch. It must have shocked Robin too because his whites widen. "How are you not flinching" he says with a surprise tone. She smiles and said "you have a really good

glare, but my brother and his friends harsher glares than you. Sorry, but I am immune." we all laugh at that.

"I don't know about you guys but I am hungry." Wally said with a bored tone.

"You are always hungry, Wally." I said with a exasperated tone. We all laugh at that while Wally exclaimed "Hey!"

" But, you are right. I am getting hungry. Who wants to eat?" Meagan said. We all nodded. Wally raced out of the room, with all of us walking toward the kitchen. Seastar with us smiling but there was sadness in her eyes that I was wondering about. _" She will tell us in her time. But I can't help but to wonder what she has been thru. She looks so happy but I is forced. oh dear god I am sounding like Robin."_ Artemis thought as they all walked to the kitchen.

**Alright if you guys want more chapters I have to get at least 4 reviews buy December 11th or no story. The next chapter will be Seastar and end the Prologue. I do not own Young Justice and PJO . Oh and now you see that her name really means Seastar. I am so funny.**


	3. Chapter 3

Galene

I noticed Robin still reeling in anger from being soaked. And he did not see me ' sneaking' up to him till I touched his shoulder. Robin jumped 5 feet in the air saying curses that will put a pirate to shame. I grinned and commented "You are dry Robin. Stop being so mopy and I know you are saying curses under your breath." He turned and looked at me with a glare. He turned and stalked away toward the kitchen, still murmuring curses under his breath most which are unfit for kids to hear. I tried to suppress my smile as he left in the lead. Artemis which I knew that she was a great person walked up to me with a smile on her face.

"Did you really dry him?" She asked mirth in her eyes.

"Yup, till someone touches him. Then they are both in for a surprise." I told her my brother's trademark grin on my face. She chuckled and then we heard a shriek coming from the kitchen. We shared a knowing look and ran the rest of the way to find both Robin and Zatanna on the floor soaked, Robin rubbing his shoulder like he had gotten punched most likely from Zatanna. Wally was on the floor as well but he wasn't wet. He was rolling on the floor in laughter and crying tears and a grin plastered on his face. Artemis looked at me with a look and I shrugged. I extended my hand and the water rose off of both Robin and Zatanna, and into  
>the sink. "Wally will you please stop rolling on the floor. Some of us <em>want<em> to eat." Artemis said her arms crossed. He got up and sitting in a chair calling his mom saying that he will be eating at the cave. Everyone sat in a chair and started to eat. Robin spoke first. "So, Seastar care to tell us about yourself?"

I thought for a moment then replied, " Ok just one question. Are you going to the info I give you to try and guess my identity?". The look on Robin's face was priceless, "How did you figure out?" He stammered. I smiled and said,

"Logic. Know your team right." Everyone nodded"I just have to be careful in what I say then." I paused thinking of what I will say "I love the color blue. I have one half-brother. I get my powers from my dad side though I never really met my father. He was lost at sea before I was born. I met my half brother at a summer camp. Also I am older than I look." I paused to look at my new fl... team. Robin was looking at me with a curious look. Artemis and the rest looked bored and uninterested. "_So Robin is the brains, Superboy is the muscle. Kid flash is the speed, Miss Martin is the Alien and the connecter, Aqualad is the leader, Zatanna's the sorceress. So what is Artemis job?" _ I wondered as I ask "So do you have a room for me because I really don't want to use my home cause I don't want to put my Mom in danger." Aqualad nodded seeing that I really didn't want to talk anymore, for fear that my new team would find out of the death that had just happened and my past.

"Here I'll show you where it is although we did not know that we would be getting another team member today." Aqualad stood and walked to the hallway stopping and waiting for me to follow, his look told me and probably Robin as well saying that I would be a great team member

" That's is ok I really don't have much stuff anyways." I replied walking out with the Alanten. He showed me a blank room with a bed and other things as well.

"Welcome to the team Seastar." Aqualad said before leaving and walking down the hall. I close the door behind him, sighing deeply looking for cameras in the room of course finding none taking off my mask my costume gone "_So my mask was enchanted to make me look older and have long black hair like Percy and so that I don't have to wear a sweatshirt or Jacket. Cool._" As I sat down on my new bed I looked around memorizing every detailed. Sighing, I laid down hoping to not to have the nightmare that was plaguing me my whole life, but of course that was too much to hope for. Because right as I closed my eyes I fell into a dream.

**Ok, sorry that this short but I really could not have ideas for this chapter. The next one will be better. Good job getting four reviews. You have to get to ten by new years or no update. Thank you for the four reviewers. Carly, why should tell you where I am going with this story. That is my leverage for you to continue to read my story. I know I am evil, but I am right. Here is a hint it will involve the seven and Nico and someone guest surprises. Also the next chapter will involve some torcher scenes and curse words. I will try keep it to a small amount. Also here are some cookies for you for being a reader (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**This is Firestar signing off till the new year. HAVE A WONDERFUL WINTER BREAK ( OR SUMMER BREAK FOR THOSE WHO ARE DOWN UNDER) BYE **


	4. Chapter 4

**Galene**

"Hello again, Freak. Miss us" A eraser dragging me out from my dog cage for the White coats more tests on me "It will be a cold day in hell when I miss you fucker." I said, as I kicked and squirmed to get out of the iron grip of the eraser. He stopped and punched me in the face to make me stop struggling. He brought me to a room with one chair. Dazed the eraser tossed me in the chair and bounded my arms and legs. I felt my wings get bounded also. I looked up to see a white coat standing in front of me with a used scalpel. The intercom crackled to life "remember don't kill her" Then it shut off. " Well well well the little bitch is back for more fun." The white coat said in a voice that sounded not quite sane. " well the asshole with the bitch for a mouth forced me to come back." I said in a singing song voice. Rage passed the white coat face. He stabbed me with the scalpel in the leg, missing all of the important stuff but hurting like hell. " sing to me birdie and I might go easy." He said. *like hell am I letting you win bitch* I thought as I closed my mouth. The white coat sighed "Oh well, I offered" He attacked viciously and without mercy. As I was about to scream the dream change and I saw a mountain. A group of people talked most were in a tv screen. They were finishing a conversation when the one that looked like an eraser but with three scars across his face running the image. He was talking to the tv screens. I listen it to their conversation. The scarman said,

" How are our so to be allies?" One of the screen spoke

" One just let me know that he needs some time to get a new body, it only been at least a year from his rise. We can't do more than wait. As for the other they should be arriving today by chopper. Now excuse me but I have some business to deal with." And the screen went back. A girl from two screens spoke and I recognized her. She was Queen Bee dictator of Bialya.

" Are we close for the big plan to be complete? What about the mechanical dragon that has been destroying all of our work? ". That hit me * mechanical flying dragon ... No it can't be him, it can't be ... Both Nico and Hazel felt his death...* The scarman spoke with leadership and authority.

" Do not worry about the dragon. It will be found and destroyed. We will allow nothing to stop us." Every screen head nodded and then went back. The two that were left was scarman and a what looked like a twelve year old demon. I also knew him. Klarion the witchboy, or mister crybaby. Suddenly I heard a chopper distending from the sky. After a few minutes three people walked in. I froze with shock. The Director and two erasers walked in.

" What are we doing here Savage? We know that you work with Cadmus. So what does the light need of the School for?" The Director ask annoyingly. " Ah the Director. The reason I have need of you is that you are the highest level of DNA testing and experimenting out. Also if we work together, I can help you require the missing specimens that escaped. I know that you want them back. Does that sound like a good deal for you?" Savage ask very politely. The Director smiled in a creepy way. "I would be a fool not to accept that deal. You have a deal Savage. Now excuse me. I have to get back to work. Call me if there is news about the specimens, or you want a tour of the main lab." With that she turned and walked out the door. " Indeed. I consider the offer." Savage said turning back to the screens, when a hissing noise could be heard. I turned around and saw someone who I hoped had gotten over killing my brother. " My master is wondering why should he be working with mortals like yourself?" Keli the empousa still in her cheerleader outfit. And don't forget the fiery hair. She then turned and looked straight at me and bared her teeth at me. " Savage, my master says yes but you need to put up wards so that demigods don't see what you are planning." She slashed at me and I jumped in my bed awake and heart pounding.

Sorry on how short this is. Ok, I know that you guys needed to get ten more reviews before I post a new chapter ,but I made some changes that won't work unless I post a new chapter so that is why I am posting this early. Yes I am adding maximum ride. I also have a story up for adoption if anyone wants it. You need to get 11 reviews by the 14th of February, or no new chapter till you get 11 reviews.

Peace out - Firestar.


End file.
